


You Are

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Fucking Adorable Ass Shit I Swear, Im Not Shitting You For Once I Didnt Write Angst, Kisses, M/M, No Angst, boys in crop tops, cute kisses, date, idk what else to tag, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: “You are... Everything.”





	You Are

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A LONG TIME I WROTE FLUFF. I’m starting to get motivation to write again n it feels good. I’m liking this and i hope u guys are too. Don’t expect too much tho. Don’t forget i’m a crappy author. WELP i hope u guys enjoy this. 
> 
> ENJOY!!

_You Are,_ Chan wrote at the top of the page. His one year anniversary with Jeongin is coming up, and he needs a good gift. 

Chan and Jeongin aren’t the type of couple to value materialistic things like clothes or jewelry. They like things with meaning, like love letters, or poems that signify their love for eachother.

Chan’s never actually written a poem before. Sure he wrote some in English class a few times, but he completely bullshit all of them just for the passing grade.

This poem was different. He wanted it to be special. 

This poem is for Yang Jeongin. Yang. Fucking. Jeongin. His boyfriend. The one he’s decided he wants to be with forever, even if they’re only high schoolers in love. 

He didn’t care about what other people thought of their love. It’s theirs, and theirs only. 

 

He tapped his pencil against the table, thinking hard about what to write for Jeongin, but all he could think about was Jeongin. 

His glistening eyes when he talked about something he loved. Those shiny teeth, lined with braces everytime he smiled. His cute little nose that Chan just loves to press his own against. Jeongin’s little, newly pierced ears, which are always the first thing to turn red when he’s shy or embarrassed. Or how flustered Jeongin got the first time Chan left a hickey on his neck.

Chan thought about how Jeongin would unconsciously play with the silver rings around his fingers when he was nervous, or the time when Jeongin was so excited about the new Pokémon game coming out, that the younger boy left nail imprints in Chan’s arm that lasted for days. 

“That’s it!” He suddenly exclaimed, taking quickly to the paper in front of him. 

 

•

 

Its February 22, the day of their anniversary.

Chan walked up to Jeongin’s door, ready to take the younger on their planned date. 

Chan wore his signature black, button up shirt, and black pants, with a chain around his neck. He remembered the first time Jeongin saw him in this outfit. Chan was sure the younger was going to faint. Since then, he decided to only wear it for special occasions. 

 

After two knocks on the oak door, Jeongin opened up, wearing a pastel pink crop top, and ripped black jeans, exposing all of his thighs. 

“How do I look?” The younger asked impishly. 

Chan stared with wide eyes. “Breath taking.” 

Jeongin flushed, but pecked the older on his cheek anyway. “I think we should get going.” He was still a little shy from Chan’s compliment. 

“Yeah let’s go,” Chan said, suddenly snapping out of his daze. He wrapped his arm around Jeongin’s exposed waist, and lead him on their way. 

 

•

  

“This is so pretty!” Jeongin exclaimed as they entered the park. 

Bright sakura trees lined the edges of the park, as a river surrounded the largest tree, with a gold colored bridge uniting the small isle with the rest of the world. 

“Come one! Let’s go!” Jeongin’s grabbed Chan by the hand and hurried into the oasis. 

 

•

 

Finally, it was sunset. The majority of the visitors had left, but Chan and Jeongin stayed, regardless of how tired they were. They spent the whole day running around, playing hide and seek, taking pictures, and kissing when no one was looking. 

By now, they were resting on the bench, facing the large tree in the middle of the park. Jeongin was snuggled into Chan’s side, while the older had an arm on the younger’s waist, holding him close. They sat in silence as they embraced eachother’s presence. 

“Jeongin?” Chan whispered. 

“Mhmm,” Jeongin mumbled against his boyfriend’s chest. 

“I still haven’t given you my present.” 

Jeongin lifted up his head, rubbing his eyes to clear them of any sign of exhaustion. When he pulled his hands away, his eyes shone like the stars in the sky, effective stopping Chan’s heart for a second. 

“You okay Channie?” 

The older shook his head and smiled. “Perfect when I’m with you.” 

Jeongin lightly shoved Chan. “Shut up and just give me my gift you sappy bafoon.” 

“Alright, Alright,” He said between chuckles. “Okay here we go.” Chan pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and sighed. “Okay. Jeongin.” He looked up, and saw his boyfriend’s loving gaze, so he kissed him softly, not pulling away until satisfied. 

“What was that for?” Jeongin asked breathlessly. 

“I just love you so mu-” He wasn’t even allowed to finish his sentence before Jeongin pulled him into another kiss. 

“Okay you may continue.” He said between breaths. 

Chan giggled, but then began. 

“Jeongin. Y- you- you are m-my- Fuck it.” Chan threw away the paper and held Jeongin’s hands in his own, gazing deeply into the younger’s loving eyes. “Jeongin. You are my everything. 

You are the ocean, so mysterious and forever there. Beautiful and fulled with so much life.

You are the stars in the sky that guide me and light up my world. You bring beauty and purity to the darkness of the world. 

You are the sun, warming me and making me feel these things I never thought I’d ever feel. 

You are home, so safe and calming. I feel so happy and accepted when I’m around you. You give me a place to come back to, and I know that no matter how hard or far I fall, you’ll always be there for me to come home to.

Yang Jeongin. You are the love of my life. I know it’s only been a year since we’ve been together, but in this year you’ve taught me so much. You’ve taught me how to love myself, and how to love others. You taught me that it’s okay to be sad, and that it’s okay to be happy. You taught me Love. And I don’t ever want to give the love I feel for you to anyone else. So that’s why I’m saying it now, when I say, I truly do love you, Yang Jeongin.”

Chan brushed the tears falling down Jeongin’s cheeks. 

“It’s okay baby you don’t need to cry. I’m sorry this was supposed to be a poem but it became more a-”  

He was cut off by lips, pressed against his own. All of his thoughts suddenly vanished, and all he cared about in that moment, was Jeongin. 

The world around them vanished, and all that mattered was them. Their lips molding together like the universe made them for eachother. 

Chan used to hear stories about love all the time, and think that they were all lies. He didn’t believe that this type of love truly existed.

He didn’t think it was possible, until he met Yang Jeongin. 

Now here they are, sitting on a park bench at 10pm on a Saturday, surrounded by moon lit flower petals, calmly falling around them as the wind blew past them. 

“You are... Everything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> NOW WASNT THAT SOFT. I found this really cute and kept imagining myself with my crush as i wrote this. wHOOPS. oH WELP. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading. Comments and Kudos are very appreciated. I love you guys so much. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you!


End file.
